Daddy
by MouseCadet
Summary: Noodle isn't so sure she's into the whole "daddy" thing. At least, she doesn't think she is? Phase 4 Nudoc smut!


**I have wanted to write this for forever so here it goes. Phase 4 Nudoc, WARNING smut smut smut!**  
-

When Murdoc first suggested that Noodle call him daddy in bed, Noodle almost choked on her own spit. Sure, they had done stuff like light bondage before, but a daddy kink? She wasn't surprised in the least that Murdoc wanted to be called daddy in bed, but Noodle just didn't think she would like that sort of thing. She had denied him for months, telling him she didn't like that and offering to just call him sir instead, which seemed to shut him up for a little while.

Murdoc's birthday was coming up, and Noodle for the life of her couldn't think of anything to get him. I mean, what do you buy for an old satanist who doesn't value material possessions? She asked 2D, she asked Russell, she even dropped hints to Murdoc, hoping he would tell her what he might want, but alas, he divulged nothing.

She was out at the mall shopping, hoping to find something worthy when a stroke of genius seemed to hit her out of nowhere. Noodle made a beeline for the nearest Victoria's Secret, trying to hold back a smirk as a lady in black greeted her at the door politely. "Hi ma'am, can I help you find something?", the young black lady, who's name tag read 'Shayna' asked. "Yes actually, do you have any red lingerie?"  
Noodle had never been so pleased with herself as she stood in front of her mirror, clad in the new blood red lacey bra and panty set adorned with a matching garter and thigh highs. It was expensive, but the look on Murdoc's face would be absolutely worth it. It matched her midnight hair quite nicely, and she made sure to put on a matching shade of red lipstick. But the lacey get up wasn't the only surprise she had up her sleeve.

Tonight, she was gonna call Murdoc daddy.

She couldn't help but smile as she slipped a t-shirt and jeans over the outfit, making sure none of the red could be seen underneath. She sat patiently at their dining table, singing happy birthday along with 2D and Russ, as Murdoc groaned. He hated birthdays. But Noodle had a feeling she could make him look forward to them from now on. After they had had their cake and the festivities came to a close, Noodle led him upstairs to her room, not bothering to lock the door behind her. She had asked 2D to take Russel somewhere for the night, and he reluctantly agreed, seemingly catching onto why.

Noodle pushed Murdoc down onto the bed, giggling as he smiled up at her, clearly excited for what was to come. Oh boy, he had no idea. She began to slowly remove her shirt, slipping it all the way off and tossing it somewhere on the floor. Murdoc's eyes widened as he saw what was underneath. He smirked, clearly pleased with her choice of attire. She unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them gently over the swell of her hips. Murdoc sat up, running his hands across the fabric that adorned her body. "You look stunning, sweetheart", He growled. He began to pull her down for a kiss when Noodle stopped him, pushing him back onto the bed forcefully. Murdoc looked a tad confused but certainly didn't complain when the younger girl climbed onto his lap, straddling him in the way she knew he couldn't resist. Noodle bent down, making sure her face was level with his. She looked him straight in the eyes, biting her lip gently. "I want you to fuck me daddy."

Murdoc closed his eyes, sucking in a sharp breath through his nose. "Fuck Noodle sweetie, we don't have to do that if you don't want to", he said, his eyes still firmly shut as if holding them closed would make her continue. Sure, Noodle didn't think it was super arousing, but clearly he did, and if he got turned on, then so did she. "Can I suck your cock, daddy?", she asked, clearly stating that she wanted to continue. Murdoc smiled, grabbing the back of her hair roughly. "Wrap those pretty little lips around daddy's cock baby."

Oh. Well that certainly gave Noodle a feeling she wasn't expecting. She decided to ignore it as she slid herself off of the bed, pulling Murdoc into the sitting position on the edge of the bed. Noodle slowly slid his zipper down, palming his erection through his underwear. "Such a little tease", Murdoc chuckled, once again gripping her hair. Noodle finally pulled him all the way out, licking up his shaft before wrapping her plump lips around his head. "Fuck!", Murdoc hissed, his grip on her hair tightening every time she took him into her mouth. Now, Noodle didn't deepthroat very often, just wasn't her thing, but what the hell, it was his birthday after all. She took him all the way into her mouth, choking as his head hit the back of her throat. She knew he loved to hear her choke on him.

After repeating the motion a few times, he roughy yanked her back by her hair, causing her to gasp at the slight pain. He then picked her up, smiling at her laughter as he threw her onto the bed. Murdoc took a minute to admire how beautiful she looked as she chewed on her swollen lips, awaiting his next move. Murdoc bent down, kissing her neck, occasionally nipping at her with his teeth. Her small gasps and moans egged him on as he got to her garter belt, unhooking it from her thigh highs. He slowly pulled the sheer red fabric down her legs, leaving kisses wherever the fabric left. He was going slow, taking his time, which frustrated Noodle to no end.

Once the thigh highs were off, he spread her legs, looking up at her from in between them like he knew she liked. Noodle looked as if she was about to explode, begging him to touch her with her eyes. Murdoc gently pressed a finger against her entrance, making the small girl gasp and buck her hips lightly. He chuckled, rubbing her clit through her underwear as he left sloppy kisses on the girl's thighs. "Just hurry up!", she whined, once again pressing against his fingers. "ah ah ah, what do you say?", he asked, smirking up at her as he removed his hands and sat them on her thighs. Noodle whined again, heavily embarrassed, but also extremely turned on. "Please hurry daddy", she breathed, hoping that would get his approval.

It certainly did.

Murdoc removed her underwear before she could blink, slowly shoving a finger inside of her. Noodle moaned, gripping the sheets as he began to move his finger in and out at an frustratingly slow pace, adding another once he could. He moved up to nibble on her neck as he finger fucked her, relishing in the little sounds she would make as two fingers became three. "Good girl', he growled in her ear, causing her to groan and buck against him more. Noodle didn't always love dirty talk, but she was surprised that she _really_ liked that. Murdoc chuckled, removing his fingers and replacing them with his cock.

Murdoc looked at Noodle as if to ask her permission. She nodded, gasping and gripping his back tightly as he pushed into her. "Oh god", she whispered, loving the slight burn that accompanied his entrance. He began to move in and out of her, growling whenever Noodle would moan. He loved the way she moaned for him, gasping out his name every time he thrust particularly hard. He pulled her hair, biting her neck causing her to cry out. "Your pretty little pussy's so tight", Murdoc whispered, pushing into her much faster than before. Noodle's moans grew louder and louder with every thrust of his hips, signalling that she was close. "That's it sweetheart, cum all over daddy's cock." Noodle screamed as she came, scratching Murdoc's back hard enough to draw blood. Once she could breathe again she kissed Murdoc, biting on his lips aggressively. "Cum for me daddy", she whispered, causing Murdoc to finish as well.

They both sat there for a moment, wrapped in each other's arms as they came down from their high. "Oh my god", Noodle said, laughing and covering her face. "You liked that more than you thought you would, didn't you love?", Murdoc asked, chuckling and kissing her gently as she nodded. "Yea, I am almost sad I didn't say yes to that sooner.", she said, kissing him back. "Best birthday present ever doll."

 **I like to imagine that after that, Noodle won't stop calling him daddy jokingly around the house. I hope you enjoyed it, leave a review tell me if you liked it, tell me if you hated it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
